


Fucking Like Rabbits

by YaBoyTwoHats



Series: Reinvent Love [3]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Ryan Ross, Claiming Bites, Come play, Concerts, Established Relationship, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Pre-Split, Public Claiming, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Smut, Top Brendon Urie, Touring, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaBoyTwoHats/pseuds/YaBoyTwoHats
Summary: Ryan has been desperate for the whole show, Brendon is sweaty and in love, and their last song is a fucking love song. They really were reinventing love right on that stage.





	Fucking Like Rabbits

It all started with Lying is the Most fun and Ryan grinding faux-innocently against his guitar. It happened during every show. Despite the fact that they were in public performing for an audience that scrutinized their every move while still somehow enjoying the concert, Ryan got hard easily and without fail every time Brendon started singing such dirty words that he himself had written. 

Brendon knew it turned Ryan on so, for the most part, he tried to ignore Ryan during that one song. Their whole bit was Brendon advancing on Ryan and Ryan pushing him away, but with a hard cock and, as such, inhibitions out the window, Brendon knew that if he so much as touched Ryan, they'd be fucking like rabbits by the end of the song.

He ground himself against his microphone stand and grinned as Ryan came closer, standing in front of him and inconspicuously rubbing himself against Brendon. They were already three songs past Lying and Ryan had been shouting shit about jazz hands the entire time. Brendon spun Ryan and groped him down under to find that he was still hard after the song had ended what felt like years ago.

"What do you say we make this a little more memorable, Bren," Ryan said, pressing his ass against Brendon's crotch as copious shouts issued from the crowd. Brendon could tell what he was suggesting- Ryan had warned him about the danger Ryan was to himself when he was horny and if Brendon gave in, they'd ruin the live album they were so desperate to record.

"Ryan," Brendon barely breathed back, trying to stay quiet during a well-timed instrumental break, "The concert's a live album one. Everything gets recorded. They'll see us and it'll be recorded and they'll hear us too." Ryan shrugged and Brendon couldn't see it but knew because he could feel one shoulder almost hit him in the jaw. "Oh, really, Mr. I Won't Even Tell Spencer wants to fuck where Jon, Spence, the crowd, and anyone with the access to the internet after this is released can see?" Ryan turned just as the softest reiteration of the chorus started up, forcing his gutar behind him, and jumped up, legs bent and eyes pleading.

Like hell Brendon would let him fall.

Brendon continued sing and grabbed Ryan's thighs in his hands, letting Ryan lock his spindly fingers behind his neck and straddle him while standing. With Ryan's legs around his waist, Brendon needed a better vantage point to hold Ryan from because he certainly couldn't keep singing if Ryan got hurt and so he did the only thing he could think of, he grabbed Ryan's ass like he'd done in private hundreds of times before. Pandemonium struck and Brendon had to scream the lyrics until the final, "punch," escaped his lips and he panted hard. Six more. Six and they were done and Brendon could fuck Ryan speechless.

Ryan didn't want to wait that long. He wrapped an arm around Brendon's neck and let go with the other, slinking his hand down to Brendon's front and slipping it in to his pants. Brendon grunted and decided biting in to Ryan's shoulder was the best way to muffle his noises. Ryan agreed. They rutted agaunst each other in anguish and only stopped when Spencer emitted a cough loud enough for the entire venue to hear. At this, Brendon set Ryan down and willed away his erection. Ryan couldn't have done that if he tried. Leaving a kiss on Brendon's cheek, Ryan trotted across the stage as they began Folkin' Around. Everyone would have seen his boner but he'd replaced his guitar in front of him.

Brendon got through Northern Downpour before checking on Ryan again. Despite the despair ruminating the concert venue, Ryan was still hard. He ended Time to Dance about halfway through the song and it was all he could do not to tease Ryan for still being aroused. Then Ryan smirked, bit his lip, winked, and palmed himself behind the guitar. The crowd screamed even though there was no way they could prove he was doing anything at all. Brendon saw however, craning his neck for a second to check that Ryan really was doing that to himself. 

That dirty little slut. Brendon was going to ruin him that night. 

Ryan didn't seem to want to wait. During Pas De Cheval, he changed courses, playing guitar with one hand and walking to Brendon, dragged his fingers over Brendon's crotch with the other. Brendon pulled back, face red and ears on fire from the shouts. God, it was literally impossible for him to not be turned on. Hoping to discourage Ryan for the final song, he made Spencer budge off the drums and stand awkwardly with the tambourine Brendon had planned to bang against his head. Brendon drummed and sang, working hard to ignore Ryan. Then he realized his fatal flaw. His lap was unguarded.

Ryan hopped haplily on to Brendon's lap and wiggled hard. Brendon moaned slightly and held the mic out for Ryan. This was their duet. Perfect timing. Brendon could literally not have been more stupid. Suddenly he spasmed and inhaled sharply. Ryan was unzipping his pants and holy shit, holy shit, holy shit. Ryan was rubbing his boxers and Spencer gave them a horrified look before rushing to block them from view. He knew it wasn't Brendon's doing. Spence was just protecting Ryan.

Ryan didn't seem to care that Brendon thought he was insane and Spencer was freaking out. He lifted the waistband of Brendon's boxers enough to slip his thumb in. Brendon sighed and just decided to relax into it and keep himself quiet. He'd only make noise when singing. Speaking of, they sang-

"He, u-uh, took the da-ays for pageant!"

Ryan smirked.

"Became as mad as rabbits. With bushels of bad habits."

"Who could ask for anymore," Brendon crooned, bucking into Ryan and kissing him on the back of the neck. It was out of the fans' view.

"Yeah, who could have more?" Ryan, apparently, could have more, slipping his pants down enough to expose his hole. That explained why Ryan was rushing him- he had gotten all prepped and stretched for Brendon, slicked inside and somewhat out. "His arms were the branches of a Christmas Tree, preached the devil in the belfry." Ryan asked Brendon under his breath if he could and, despite not knowing what, he said yes. Ryan pulled the waistband back enough that he could slip some of Brendon's cock out.

Ryan lined himself up and caused Brendon to growl out the next lyrics. 

"To learn his clothes had been thieved at the train station!"

Brendon and Ryan's vocal parts collided again and Ryan slumped down some on Brendon, the blunt head of the younger's cock pressing against his hole. Brendon feebly tried to continue his drumming whereas Ryan was playing the guitar spectacularly. Ryan took the opportunity he had during a second-long break and whimpered as he sank down about halfway, ignoring the dirty, disgusted looks he was sent by Spencer. Shocked and thankful for the four-second long vocal break, Brendon bit down on Ryan's neck to stifle a groan. That would definitely leave a mark. 

"He tried to save the the calendar business!"

They got through the chorus without any mishaps, but Brendon did almost shout that he loved Ryan after it. Thankfully, he changed the name at the last second, Ryan helping by screaming over him. Brendon mouthed over the bite mark he'd left and hooked his thumbs under Ryan's pants, running them against Ryan's hip bones and pressing Ryan down farther on him. Once Ryan bottomed out, he grabbed Brendon's arm and bit into it. Brendon made a face but he knew that Ryan would have made noise otherwise. Brendon slowly began thrusting into Ryan and the teeth slackened on his arm, falling away all too quickly.

"There you go," Ryan eased out, smirking now and feeling the desperation building in Brendon.

"Shut the fuck up, fucking tease," Brendon whispered nearly inaudibly in his ear. Ryan only fucked himself harder on Brendon's cock and strained his back with his guitar over his erect, cloth-covered one.

Brendon kept drumming and started singing the lines about a chimney sweep. He let Ryan take over and joined in on the 'reinvent love' lines. The chorus played through again and the both of them began screaming the end lyrics. 

Not mad as rabbits- rather fucking like them.

The curtains closed long before either even alloted themselves the option to come. Having sex on stage was risky enough but coming was another level of horrific. Both men were extremely vocal, especially with each other. With this information in mind, Brendon refrained from pounding into Ryan until he spun the older man on him, groping his ass and moving them to the wall. Jon wolf-whistled and Spencer ran out minutes before to vomit. Neither were there when Brendon kissed Ryan, filthy and filled with all the passions of fucking just out of the fans' view. Coupled with the naughtiness of the fans still being so close, Brendon couldn't hold back as he fucked into Ryan.

The lyricist slid his fingers under Brendon's shirt and scratched manically at the singer's back, slipping his hot tongue into Brendon's mouth and arching himself in time with Brendon's thrusts.

"Brendon, Brendon, Brendon," Ryan crooned, gripping Brendon's shoulders and flopping his head on Brendon's shoulder. Brendon slid his fingers under Ryan's pants and stroked at the dick closed off from him. It was wet with precome when Brendon finally shoved far enough in to thumb at the slit and head. "Mmnggh, Bren, gonna fucking come. Faster!"

Brendon complied in both possible meanings- stroking him to his best ability and throwing himself into wrecking Ryan's hole. Hopefully he'd be sore for days. Maybe longer in other, more noticeable places. Ryan tugged at one of Brendon's arms and lifted it to the back of his head, wordlessly pressing his palm against his hair. Fingertips danced and clenched, letting Brendon maneuver Ryan easily with a fistful of hair to guide him back onto his lips. They kissed like fire, red-hot and licking up into the air, leaving trails of smoke for as long as they burned. Brendon felt Ryan stutter against him and clench as he came over Brendon's hand and their stomachs. Following soon after, Brendon pulled out and pulled Ryan's pants up. Neither cared that they would be dripping for the next hour. Ryan followed suit and zipped up Brendon's pants, kneeling down to lick off the come that had decided to reside on Brendon's shirt. Brendon mimicked him and grasped Ryan's hand before they went backstage.

Spencer, clutching a bucket, was like a Christmas tree. Eyes and cheeks lit red with fury, the rest of his face green with disgust.

"I've known you since you were six. I was five. We grew the fuck up together, and you disrespect me on my home turf? Not cool, Ross. I may have seen your dick before, and Brendon here obviously has too, but that doesn't mean the entire fucking world has to have pictures of it. That doesn't mean you get to whip it out in front of thousands of fans," Spencer yelled.

"Spin, if you didn't notice, my dick wasn't the one out. I was taking cock, not giving it." Spencer retched again and dropped the bucket, standing to smack Ryan.

"Kinky," Brendon whispered, intentionally loud enough for his other bandmates to hear him. Ryan gave him a look that said, you know it. Jon just winked and whistled. Spence, however, ducked down to grab his bucket again.

Brendon just smiled at Ryan. He was so in love with him, Spencer didn't even know. Ryan definitely did though, and Ryan's love for Brendon almost matched Brendon's love for him. Ryan would, however, say the opposite.

"Have fun out there," Jon asked, smirking and bending down to rub his puking bandmate's back. "There there, you'll be fine. It's just a little bit of live porn, Spencer. You'll live." Ryan laughed.

"You seemed to enjoy it, Jon, wanna have a private viewing next time?" Jon spluttered, flushed red, and looked down towards the floor. Unfortunately, the bucket blocked his view, leading him to get an eyeful of vomit. Soon two men were dry heaving into the bucket as Ryan and Brendon tried to tune them out.

"Kinky," Ryan joked, smacking his lips against Brendon's cheek just as Jon stood. "Offer still stands, Jon." Jon laughed this time and attempted to reply but neither Brendon nor Ryan heard him accept. (He did.) They were already walking to their dressing room to smoke some weed, chill out, and later clamber back onto the bus and fuck in their bunks. Neither expected the other to reciprocate his feelings, but being together was infinitely better than being apart. Every day, every night, and every concert, they loved and were loved. By Jon, by Spencer, by the fans, and by each other. They really were reinventing love right on that stage.


End file.
